El amor del Kazekage
by orionwitch12
Summary: Gaara nunca habia podido sentir ningun sentimiento debido a el Shukaku , sin embargo una historia diferente le esperaba en los brazos de la unica mujer que podria hacerle sentir lo mas sublime y valioso en el mundo ... Amor
1. Chapter 1

En una aldea lejana envuelta en un halo de misterio , en sombras más densas que los secretos ocultos en las demás aldeas de este mundo , el mundo ninja , mundo donde solo los más fuertes sobreviven , donde solo los más aptos merecen ser recordados y son lo suficientemente dignos de ser llamados shinobis , la kage de la aldea oculta en la luna esperaba el nacimiento de su primera hija , hecho que la desconcertaba cada noche debido a los sueños que penetraban su mente cada vez que cerraba sus ojos y escapaba al mundo onírico , sueños donde solo las llamas y la destrucción se hacían presentes , devastación que dejaría el vacio eterno de no volver a ver al fruto de su vientre nunca más , sueños que alimentaban su inseguridad respecto a traer o no a su hija al mundo , al mundo que ella había logrado sobrevivir hasta ahora , pero no sabía su pequeña correría o no con la misma suerte.

Hoy era una noche como las pasadas, su despertar exaltado la había llevado a buscar un refugio para sus pensamientos al mirar por el balcón de su habitación a su aldea, aldea que sus antepasados habían construido y que hacía 5 años estaba en sus manos. La vista sin duda era magnifica y pacífica , los jardines adornando las calles y la luna llena iluminando cada rincón de aquel lugar dando a los edificios japoneses un esplendor plateado relajante y tranquilo mientras la brisa fuerte pero juguetona hacia bailar a sus largos y brillantes cabellos negros , sin duda así debía sentirse la paz plena . Mientras sus pensamientos se perdían en el aroma del agua que corría alrededor del castillo del kage sintió unos brazos acogedores y fuertes alrededor de su cintura que ya estaba suficientemente grande para una mujer de 8 meses de embarazo y no pudo evitar sonreír por un momento.

De nuevo malos sueños tsukikage sama? – dijo la voz masculina que hacía que su cuerpo entero se entregase aun mas en sus brazos

Sabes que no hay necesidad de que me llames así Toboe – dio un giro sobre sí misma para encontrarse con la cara de su esposo un hombre alto con una expresión seria pero con una nobleza inexpugnable y de cabellos tan negros como los de ella , sin embargo lo que más resaltaba de él eran sus grandes y penetrantes ojos color carmesí , color de la sangre que había derramado tantos veces en batalla , pues él , Toboe Kurotsuki , era un guerrero

Lo siento Tsuki-chan , sabes que siempre he preferido tratarte con respeto – dijo con una sonrisa que rara vez podía ser vista en su rostro a menos que Tsuki estuviese cerca de él , presionando una de sus grandes manos alrededor de su mejilla temiendo herirla con cada caricia generando una pequeña risa de carácter burlón por parte de su esposa

Sabes que no puedes hacerme daño – dijo tomando su mano y descansando su rostro sobre ella - sabes que estoy preocupada – dijo cambiando su expresión a una seriedad característica de la tsukikage

Lo sé – dijo esta vez envolviéndola en su abrazo por completo – no debes preocuparte , sabes que daría mi vida por la vida que llevas dentro – la miro a sus ojos de color azul nocturno para mostrar la verdad detrás de sus palabras y poder besar sus labios furtivamente por unos segundo – después de todo la mitad de esa vida es mía también

Es nuestra – dijo Tsuki descansando su cabeza sobre el hombro del fuerte Toboe

Era para ambos curioso recordar quienes habían sido antes de formar su propia familia, recordar el dolor y la lucha para permanecer juntos era dolorosa aun, pero los dos habían conseguido su recompensa por creer en el otro y lo que sentía desde el primer momento que se vieron.

Tsuki era la única heredera del clan Mangetsu , un clan noble de Tsukigakure , los cuales eran los encargados de preparar al próximo tsukikage ya que este título pasaba de generación en generación , así que los niños de este clan debían entrenar hasta romper sus huesos para ser dignos de permanecer en el clan y a su noble apellido .

Tsuki no solo creció rodeada de presiones pero también en medio de entrenamientos arduos que la llevaron al borde de la muerte en más de una ocasión , ya que entrenar el genjutsu de su clan y el kekkeigenkai tareas que consumían literalmente la vida de el usuario de estos jutsus poderosos. Los únicos con los que podía jugar cuando tenía pequeños ratos libres era con los gatos del castillo Mangetsu y gracias al escape de uno de sus gatos favoritos una mañana de verano tuvo la fortuna de conocer a Toboe , el había reconocido al gato cuando corría por el bosque tras un ratón y supo de inmediato que se trataba de uno de los gatos de la familia noble así que tras unos minutos de persecución pudo atraparlo justo antes de que Tsuki alcanzara ese lugar agitada de tanto llamar y buscar a su mascota.

Aquí tiene Hime-sama – dijo Toboe sin mirar a la niña de ojos azules a la cara y tratándola con la mayor cortesía posible como los demás clanes de Tsukigakure debían hacerlo

Gracias – dijo ella confundida debido a que el chico no la miraba al rostro – no tienes que llamarme Hime, mi nombre es Tsuki – dijo tomando el gato en sus brazos y tratando de mirar al chico – cuál es tu nombre?

Toboe – dijo el aun mirando al suelo

A que clan perteneces – dijo ella entusiasmada de poder hablar con un niño de su edad

Kurotsuki – dijo él en tono bajo

¿Puedo verlos? – pregunto mirando aun mas a la cabeza del niño

¿ver qué? – pregunto este con un tono de confusión

Tus ojos, eres un Kurotsuki, ¿no es así? – dijo con cierto tono de cuestionamiento , pues sabía que lo característico de los Kurotsuki , los ninjas guerreros de la aldea de la luna , famosos por sus invocaciones , manejo de armas y poderosos chakras eran los ojos rojos sangre

Eso creo- dijo el levantando su mirada revelando en efecto esos ojos rojos brillantes y un tanto amenazadores ojos que solo poseían aquellos nacidos bajo esa familia que era la única que en batalla podía equipararse a los Mangetsu

Qué bonitos son – dijo Tsuki con una gran sonrisa al ver que lo que tantas veces había escuchado sobre ellos era cierto

Había sido difícil su relación desde un principio, Tsuki siempre estaba entrenando, y Toboe creció en medio de batallas sanguinarias por territorio a pesar de su corta edad, sin embargo, por alguna razón, tal vez el destino, siempre terminaban encontrándose con el otro durante las misiones, llegando a tener fama como el mejor equipo en misiones de toda Tsukigakure, con un porcentaje de falla del 0%.

Su matrimonio era algo de esperar, no muy bien visto por ambas familias, pero al final lo aceptaron debido a que Tsuki era la próxima kage y era lo suficientemente madura para tomar sus decisiones, por mas poco comunes que fuesen.

allí estaban luego de seis años , esperando el nacimiento de su primera hija , en medio de la emoción y la incertidumbre que provoca el ser padre por primera vez , y la ansiedad de poder verlo luego de tan larga espera , luego de aquellos 9 meses que parecen superar los milenios cuando se espera por alguien que parece nunca llegara.

¿Aun no te decides por un nombre? – pregunto Toboe despertándola de sus recuerdos de cuando eran niños

No aun no , sin embargo – hizo una pausa momentánea – Mika – dijo finalmente

¿Mika? – pregunto el pensándolo – Mika Kurotsuki – sonrió momentáneamente acariciando su crecido vientre

"la nueva luna roja" – dijo Tsuki

me agrada

¿lo dices en serio? – pregunto con duda ya que ella nunca había sido buena nombrando nada

Así es , me agrada – dijo tomándola en sus brazos como de costumbre levantándola del piso y llevándola de nuevo a la cama – te vas a resfriar si sigues saliendo al balcón en medio de la noche apropósito

Sabía que harías esto – dijo desorganizando los cabellos negros de su esposo

Bien tu nunca piensas en las consecuencias – dijo el riendo un poco

La aldea de la luna , siempre mantuvo muy buenas relaciones con Konoha y Sunagakure ,al punto de ser considerados aliados , sin embargo para el mundo shinobi no siempre se podía confiar del todo en tus aliados , incluso si se tratasen de hermanos , siempre debías permanecer con uno abierto al dormir y no dejar que los sentimientos guiaran tu juicio frente a los demás , así que desde el momento de su nacimiento , tan colmado de dicha para la aldea , la pequeña Mika ya cargaba con la responsabilidad en sus hombros , no solamente de ser una excelente heredera del cargo de su madre , sino también de ser intermediaria de excelentes relaciones con las demás aldeas y la protección de sus ciudadanos . Ese ideal de buena conducta y trabajo imparable había sido implantado en ella desde siempre, y su única meta era cumplir su camino a cabalidad, siempre con temor de defraudar a sus iguales y mucho más a sus padres.

Desde que cumplió 4 años Mika fue sometida a duros entrenamientos por parte de sus padres que le enseñaron como ser un miembro digno de su clan , no solo había heredado las capacidades de su madre y padre , si no que desde que comenzó los entrenamientos Mika demostró tener un poder que se consideraba perdido para los de su aldea , "Mangetsu" jutsu por el cual el clan de su madre había adquirido ese nombre , pero habían perdido generaciones atrás , jutsu que le daba la habilidad de tomar control sobre el agua , pero no cualquier tipo de agua , si no la propia sangre de su enemigo . El genjutsu también era adecuado para su tipo de chakra debido al control extra que había heredado de su padre, al igual que las curiosa capacidad de originar chakra tipo fuego y agua, sin embargo la crianza de sus padres duraría poco y estas habilidades no podrían madurar tan rápido como todos lo esperaban, debido a las tragedias que desde luego jamás podrán dejar de ser parte del destino

Era una tarde nublada en la aldea de la luna, mientras tanto una niña de 6 años con cabello negro y ojos rojos jugaba alegremente con su madre en los jardines que pertenecían al kage de la aldea. La niña parecía distraída luego de unos momentos de juego observando el cielo con incertidumbre pero parecía olvidarla cada vez que escuchaba a su madre hacer chasquear sus dedos para traerla en si misma.

-¿Madre cuando llegara Padre?- dijo la pequeña con una sonrisa amplia, sonrisa que había heredado de su padre, pues su madre aunque extrovertida siempre procuraba reír suavemente

- no lo sé Mika, no creo que tarde mucho, se está tardando ya que tenia algunos asuntos que resolver con el cuarto Kazekage – le decía mientras colocaba su manos maternales sobre el sedoso cabello de su hija, el cual era igual al suyo, idéntico en cada hebra

- Comprendo madre, pero lo extraño muchísimo – decía con un puchero característico

- lo sé pequeña Mika, pero estoy segura de que te traerá bonitos obsequios así que se paciente – le decía con un aire de complicidad – además tu y yo nos hemos divertido mucho esta semana –

- es verdad, al fin puedo manipular tus habilidades – decía con un aire de orgullo

- aun te falta mucho para igualarme- decía su madre con orgullo – pero te aseguro que e s cuestión de práctica, tienes mucho talento pequeña Mika

- ¿tú crees?- preguntaba con emoción la pequeña

- si lo creo, aunque tienes que procurar aprender mejor las invocaciones- le decía Tsuki sabiendo que Mika había fallado un par de veces con ese tipo de habilidad

- lo sé- decía esta desanimada, pero lo voy a conseguir

- estoy más que segura de que si

De repente Mika comenzó a mirar el cielo nuevamente haciendo que su expresión cambiase por completo , casi a una expresión de ira , casi como si los ojos de su esposo que habían visto tantas batallas pertenecieran a los de Mika y esta sintiese el característico instinto y sed de sangre que poseían las personas bajo el nombre Kurotsuki

- ¿Qué sucede Mika-chan? – pregunto su madre por cuarta vez esa tarde

- siento que algo viene – dijo la pequeña sin pensar su respuesta –

- bien ya te dije padre regresa hoy de Sunagakure- decía ella tratando de sonar racional con la pequeña al acercarse a ella –

- no es eso – dijo Mika algo confundida

-eres un desastre- le dijo su madre cambiando de tema rápidamente – tienes raspadas las rodillas de nuevo – dijo ella arrodillándose y aplicando chakra verde sobre ellas – ¿que estabas haciendo?

- entrenar – dijo Mika aun mas distraída – debe hacerme más fuerte – dijo con un tono de seriedad poco común para alguien de su edad

- quieres ser una buena kage- dijo su madre aun sanando sus heridas

- no solo eso – dijo ella perdida en sus pensamientos – debo protegerlos a todos – esta vez parecía mucho más seria – no puedes mentirme – miro hacia abajo – tu sabes de que hablo mamá, tu lo viste también

- yo….- sin embargo la madre se vio interrumpida por una de sus sirvientes que apareció tras una puerta corrediza luciendo algo agitada

- tsukikage-sama Mika-san , Toboe –sama ha llegado- dijo calmando un poco su voz , aquella sirvienta de ojos verdes y cabello negro que era la favorita de Mika ya que esta siempre la acompañaba al techo de la mansión a observar la luna y era la que compartía sus juegos desde que tenía memoria

- Padre!..Al fin llegas - dijo Mika mientras se aferraba a las piernas de su padre – te extrañe muchísimo

- Hola pequeña , ¿te divertiste hoy? - dijo mientras tomaba a su hija entre sus brazos y la miraba a los ojos , ojos que había heredado de él , notando de inmediato el cambio casi imperceptible en ellos , por un momento Toboe no fue capaz de ver su propio corazón en esos ojos , si no los ojos que tenia luego de una gran batalla , y su rostro a pesar de ser lo que más amaba pues era como ver a Tsuki cuando vio a la cara por primera vez , de no ser por que tenia una de sus manos en la mejillas de la pequeña , hubiese jurado que estaba cubierta en sangre

- La verdad si estuve jugando con madre todo el día – dijo la pequeña sacando a Toboe de su observación y del temor que sintió al verla de esa forma

- que bueno saberlo , Sin embargo Tsuki , Mika , necesito hablar con ustedes algo muy serio , prepárense para la cena , y apropósito Rion – le hablo a la sirvienta de ojos verdes- diles a los cocineros que la cena de hoy es muy especial- dijo mientras se retiraba para cambiar sus ropas de combate aun con la imagen de esos ojos sedientos de batalla que había visto en Mika

Al haber terminado la cena , sin mencionar nada sobre sus temores , Toboe dijo con voz seria mirando fijamente a Mika - ya sabes que tu eres la heredera de nuestro clan y que debes mantener las relaciones con nuestros aliados Konoha y Suna , por lo tanto mi viaje a suna fue para preparar tu estadía en ese lugar , te quedaras ahí un mes conociendo la cuidad y entablando relaciones con los miembros de la aldea en especial con los hijos del kazekage ¿entendido? – le pregunto con una sonrisa igual a la de su hija – se que eres pequeña aun pero creo que vas a disfrutar mucho el viajar un poco Mika-chan

- si padre , siempre he querido ir a suna.- decía la pequeña sin la emoción que era característica de sus palabras

- está bien partes mañana en la mañana- dijo su padre , ahora ve a dormir , ya es tarde – le dijo paternalmente

-Si , adiós madre , adiós padre , buenas noches Rion-chan- se despidió como a acostumbraba y salía a correr por toda la mansión en busca de su habitación

Después de cenar los soberanos quedaron solos y comenzaron a hablar hasta que surgió el tema de la repentina decisión de Toboe , por la cual Tsuki tenía mucha curiosidad.

- ¿ por qué decidiste mandar a la pequeña Mika a suna ? – Pregunto su madre con preocupación pues no quería separarse de ella- estoy segura de que no es solo por cuestiones políticas – le dijo su mujer mirándolo con sus ojos de color azul brillante

- no puedo mentirte Tsuki – sabía que su esposa lo conocía a la perfección pues desde que tenían 6 años se conocían- el kazekage y yo acordamos que nuestras aldeas mantendrían una unión aun más s fuerte y para ello debe efectuarse la unión entre dos miembros importantes de las dos aldeas , en este caso es uno de los hijos del kazekage y Mika , por esto la envié , a que conozca al pequeño y algún día la unión se efectué , por ahora los archivos de esta decisión serán guardados en varios lugares para que sean encontrados en caso de que algo grave suceda- dijo Toboe adoptando una mirada seria – no es una decisión tomada aun , es solo un tal vez , sabes lo que sucedió en Konoha y el kyubi , no podemos arriesgarnos a no tener suficiente fuerza para luchar si una amenaza como esa apareciese de nuevo, y Sunagakure el la mejor opción en este momento , y sabes muy bien que las personas no caerán en la falsa ilusión de una alianza sin haber algo más fuerte de por medio , lamentablemente un matrimonio siempre ha sido la opción tomada en estos casos , tu muy bien deberías saber lo que sucedió en los mismos principios de el mundo shinobi , cuando la heredera del clan Eddie y primera poseedora del kyubi y Senju debieron casarse , solo para formar lo que ahora es Konoha además , de hecho – dijo esta vez cerrando sus ojos – no he estado tranquilo últimamente

- si crees que es lo mejor apoyo tu decisión Toboe- hizo una pausa para dirigirse hacia su esposo y sentarse sobre sus piernas – pero no deja de preocuparme el enviar a Mika sola , y mucho mas poner tan pesada carga en sus hombros

- se que la van a cuidar muy bien, además como te dije , es un tal vez , una opción , una ayuda que podemos usar cuando sea necesario – la miro a los ojos por un instante - no creo que eso sea lo único que te inquieta- le dijo besando sus tiernos labios

- sabes acerca de mis sueños , algo grave se acerca , y ella – hizo una pausa tomando aire – ella puede sentirlo , se que puede verlo – le decía mientras se aferraba a sus ropas con preocupación – por eso me preocupa separarme de ella , puede ser la última vez que le veamos , sus ojos me dicen que lo sabe Toboe - decía Tsuki mientras sus ojos se inundaban de lagrimas

- esa es otra de las razones por las que decidí que su viaje sea mañana , en caso de que suceda algo mika podrá salvarse – decía toboe con expresión seria – siempre he tomado con seriedad tus sueños , es algo por lo que cualquier otra persona me haría reproche , pero tú y lo que sucede cuando duermes , siempre han sido certero , además si ella está aquí , de alguna forma , sabes que su instinto le haría pelear , y podría morir , más que inmediatamente .

Su esposa rompió en llanto mientras él la abrazaba con ternura y secaba sus lágrimas , la noche estaba por terminarse , era hora de dormir.

A la mañana siguiente La pequeña Mika despertó , se despidió de sus sirvientes y se despidió de sus padres para irse a suna , no sin antes abrazar como nunca a sus padres y prometiendo que estaría allí para el cumpleaños de su madre , pero su destino estaba firmado , mucho antes de que ella naciera, mucho antes de que ella misma sintiera lo que estaba por suceder.

Fue un gran viaje, y al entrar por las puertas de Suna de inmediato todos conocieron quien era Mika , no muy bien visto que alguien de su status viniese a Suna de repente , sin embargo en vez de estropear su bienvenida el pueblo decidió ignorar , ignorar y seguir en sus regulares trabajos, así hasta que Mika alcanzo la mansión del Kazekage

-Bienvenida Mika- Hime , bienvenida a Sunagakure – dijo con un ademan y alivianando su expresión seria

- Gracias kazekage-sama pero no me gusta ser llamada Hime– le decía Mika con un tono muy maduro para su edad lo cual causo gracia inmediata al kazekage

- como gustes Mika , primero debo indicarte donde te hospedaras , por ahora quiero que te hospedes en este lugar para que puedas estar cerca a mis hijos , ya que quiero que ustedes entablen una buena relación , que sean casi como hermanos "o algo mas después de todo"-dijo esto último entre dientes el kazekage

- Me honra poder hospedarme con el kazekage- decía mika con una gran sonrisa

- bien ahora te presentare a mis hijos - dijo el kazekage ,y de una puerta diferente a la de entrada llegaron Tres niños una de ellas era una chica de pelo rubio con cuatro colas de caballo de aspecto amable , el segundo era un chico de pelo castaño que llevaba una especia de marioneta pequeña en sus brazos y por ultimo un niño de la misma edad de mika que parecía asustado , su cabello rojo era igual a sus ojos sin embargo el tenia unos ojos de color aguamarina bastante extraños para ella

-Bien Mika , ella es mi hija mayor temari , tiene 9 años , el es mi hijo kankuro tiene 8 años y por ultimo Gaara quien tiene 6 años al igual que tu – decía mientras cada niño saludaba a mika cuando era nombrado- por ahora salgan a jugar que tengo asuntos que atender ¿les parece ? , pueden permanecer cerca a este lugar , tengo guardas vigilándolos después de todo

Fue así como el kazekage despidió a los cuatro niños pues los archivos que habia compartido con su colega ya estaban en sus manos y era necesario guardarlos , no sin antes hacer un sello sobre ellos , sello que solo permitiría que un miembro de su familia pudiese siquiera tocarlos , así si el dejaba de ser kazekage o ninguno de sus hijos lograba serlo el contrato quedaría olvidado para siempre , después de todo fue la promesa que le hizo a Toboe pues el al igual que Toboe amaba a sus hijos y no quería que su futuro estuviese manchado con cualquier persona indigna de ellos , esa habia sido la promesa , solo la familia de la arena podía tener vínculos con Mika.

Al salir de la oficina mika noto que las miradas se dirigían a Gaara , no era miradas amables como las que ella recibía en su aldea , eran miradas extrañas , miradas marcadas por sentimientos de odio y miedo

- bien Mika por ahora kankuro y yo debemos irnos ven con nosotros- temari tomándola de una brazo dejando a Gaara atrás

- pero Gaara se quedo atrás - decía Mika hasta q soltó su brazo del agarre de temari para ir donde se encontraba gaara

- quédate con el entonces nos vemos en la casa- dijo mientras ella y kankuro se alejaban rápidamente del lugar

- te llamas Gaara ¿cierto? - le dijo mika a gaara mirándolo fijamente a los ojos de color aguamarina

-¿ no me temes? -, dijo Gaara casi llorando gracias a que sus hermanos lo habían abandonado como siempre

- ¿por qué habría de temerte?- pregunto mika curiosa , eres solo un niño- ¿jugamos? – pregunto con una radiante sonrisa

- por nada olvídalo , ¿en verdad quieres jugar conmigo?- dijo Gaara emocionado

- por supuesto que quiero , soy nueva aquí y no veo más niños con quienes jugar

- Bueno vamos te llevare a mi lugar favorito- le dijo gaara con un entusiasmo no característico de el

Mika y Gaara caminaron durante una hora aproximadamente , al llegar encontraron en hermoso oasis el cual sería testigo de sus juegos de niños y de los momentos más felices que Gaara pudo haber tenido en toda su vida. El agua era cristalina y la vegetación desprendía un aroma singular y relajante , no se comparaba al desierto que lo rodeaba , era como un jardín , era su salón de juegos. Allí pasaron las horas jugando un poco con sus shurikens y jugando a las escondidas en medio de la vasta vegetación , por supuesto que era mucho más divertido que jugar con sus sirvientes , de eso estaba segura Mika.

Al llegar a la mansión Gaara dijo que debía hacer algo y no entro a la casa , por el contrario se marcho muy aprisa , como si temiera que alguien lo viese allí.

-¿A dónde vas? – le grito Mika ya que este se encontraba lejos

- nos vemos – dijo el gritando ignorando la pregunta de la pequeña

En la sala se encontraban temari y kankuro , y s e sorprendieron al ver a mika ilesa y con una sonrisa en el rostro

- Veo que no te mato - dijo kankuro con sorpresa

- ¿a qué te refieres? - dijo mika

- el no dijo nada , ¿verdad kankuro ?- dijo temari mientras golpeaba a su hermano en la cabeza

- luego te lo explico Mika , ven vamos a acomodar tu cuarto

-por ahora dormiras conmigo- dijo temari mientras acomodaba dos futones en el piso de su cuarto que era amplio y lleno de abanicos y tenía una hermosa decoración lila con blanco

-explícame a que se refería kankuro - dijo Mika rompiendo con la curiosidad que tenia

Durante las siguientes dos horas temari le conto todo acerca del pequeño Gaara , como habían introducido el shukaku en su cuerpo , su incapacidad para dormir y lo mucho que le temían. Al terminar de contarle todo a Mika precia desconcertada, no se explicaba por qué alguien le aria eso a gaara, no lo comprendía del todo, mucho menos podía comprender a su edad el grado de maldad que tenía el mundo

- la verdad no le temo a Gaara, me parece muy dulce y seguiré siendo su amiga- dijo decidida a pesar de las advertencias que le habia hecho temari durante su conversación

- es tu decisión Mika- le dijo preocupada

Así transcurrieron las semanas en suna , en medio de juegos , risas y un cariño que crecía hacia su nuevo amigo y compañero de aventuras infantiles . Todo estaba bien , o al menos eso era lo que el corazón de niña de Mika creía.


	2. Despertar

Ya habían transcurrido tres semanas desde que la Mika fue de visita a Suna y para ella ya se habia convertido en su segundo hogar ya que todos eran muy amables con la princesa de la luna, en especial aquel tímido pelirrojo llamado Gaara, quien de alguna forma se habia convertido en el mejor amigo que habia tenido en toda su vida, de hecho en el único amigo de su edad que había tenido hasta ahora.

Era una noche particularmente fría en Suna, el viento traía olor de muerte y preocupación, sin embargo la Mika se encontraba jugando alegremente con su nueva "hermana" Temari, la cual a pesar de la diferencia de edad parecía entender a Mika a la perfección y disfrutaba igual que ella de jugar cualquier tipo de juago que cruzaba por sus jóvenes mentes.

-¿temari qué hay de cenar?- , pregunto mika mientras su estomago hacia ruidos extraños, como signo de que se habia saltado el almuerzo por jugar con Gaara durante toda la tarde aunque esto lo desconocía Temari ya que ella siempre procuraba mantenerse lo más alejada posible de Gaara al igual de el resto de la aldea.

- vamos a la cocina a ver que prepararon los sirvientes, ¿te parece?- , dijo Temari mientras su estomago se unía al canto con el estomago de Mika.

-Que bien hay algunos onigiris, comamos- dijo temari mientras le alcanzaba un onigiri a Mika, los cuales por fortuna estaban deliciosos

- temari , nunca he visto a gaara comer con nosotros ,¿no come? – pregunto ella ingenua e inocente

- claro que si come, solo que no nos gusta que coma con nosotros o mejor dicho son ordenes de nuestro padre, como has podido notar el tampoco vive aquí, el vive con nuestro tío Yashamaru- dijo Temari nerviosa, el hablar de su hermano pequeño siempre la ponía así

- comprendo, pero voy a llevarle estos onigiris que sobraron, ¿puedo?- pregunto mika con ilusión pues era una excusa perfecta para ver de nuevo a Gaara

- está bien, pero que no se entere padre, y cuidado, aunque tal parece que Gaara te estima mucho a pesar de ser un monstruo - al decir esto temari cubrió su boca con su mano

- el no es ningún monstruo, es solo un niño y mi mejor amigo Temari, no un monstruo, entiéndelo temari el nunca será un monstruo- le dijo Mika con una cara de preocupación debido a que nunca había sido de su agrado escuchar a los hermanos de Gaara hablar de esa manera sobre él, hasta que al fin salió de la casa llevando los onigiris sin decir otra palabra.

A pesar de que Gaara nunca cenaba con kankuro, temari y el kazekage, Mika sabía perfectamente dónde encontrarlo. Cada vez que gaara llevaba a Mika hasta la puerta de la mansión este iba al parque del norte a sentarse en el mismo columpio que al parecer lo esperaba cada tarde para seguir compartiendo la soledad que parecía ser lo único que llevaba dentro de sí, o por lo menos eso era antes de llegar mika, pues gaara siempre lloraba sobre el columpio cuando sentía que nadie mas estaba alrededor del, siempre las mismas lagrimas silenciosas y furtivas, lagrimas que no deseaba compartir con nadie. El llanto había cesado desde que Mika jugaba con él pues los recuerdos de aquellas cortas tardes eran suficiente para que el pudiese sonreír aunque fuese solo un poco.

- Gaara, mira volví y te traje onigiris, ya que se que te gustan mucho - dijo Mika mientras lo abrazaba

- Hola, gracias por la comida-le dijo Gaara tímidamente

- Mika, me llamo Mi-Ka, nunca me llamas por mi nombre- dijo Mika mientras le ponía un dedo en la frente y ponía la cara cerca de él

- Es- está bien , Mika , - dijo gaara mientras se ponía rojo ya que mika estaba a centímetros de su cara

- eso es, si ves no es difícil, decirme mika es lo que debes hacer

- está bien - al decir esto en un instante apareció ante los ojos de mika una gran barrera de arena que los cubría

- gaara! ¿Qué sucede? - dijo mika un poco asustada

- son ellos los niños que siempre me molestan, mika quiero que se vallan, váyanse- gritaba gaara mientras la pared de arena desaparecía, al desaparecer por completo mika vio como 6 niños estaban listos para lanzar piedras en dirección a donde estaban ella y Gaara.

- no lo lastimen, no está haciendo nada malo - gritaba Mika

- pero como no si es un monstruo, es un maldito monstruo, queremos que se valla,- le gritaban los niños a gaara - monstruo monstruo - repetían sin cesar.

- que no es un monstruo, gaara no es un monstruo- dijo mika mientras su cabello empezaba a elevarse gracias a la cantidad de chakra que acumulo debido a la ira que sentía en aquel momento - Gaara no es un monstruo- grito mika mientras levantaba algunas rocas debido a que sin querer estaba enviando chakra hacia el suelo

Mika sintió pasar a su lado una gran cantidad de arena que se dirigía contra los niños haciendo que su concentración fuese re dirigida hacia Gaara lo cual dejo las rocas en su posición original, en ese instante de la nada y seguido por una fuerte ráfaga de viento apareció un anbu de la arena y se interpuso entre la arena para salvar a los niños

- tío yashamaru- exclamo gaara mientras los niños empezaron a correr diciendo

-intento asesinarnos, Gaara intento asesinarnos - mientras marchaban corriendo del lugar

- Tío yashamaru ¿estás bien?- preguntaba gaara con angustia

- por supuesto Gaara, esto no es nada - dijo Yashamaru mientras curaba algunas heridas que la arena le había ocasionado

- lo lamento mucho Yashamaru-san - dijo mika mientras se inclinaba para disculparse – no estábamos haciendo nada malo, no se por qué nos atacaron

- no es necesario que la princesa se disculpe conmigo, mucho menos que se incline ante mí, vallan a jugar niños- dijo yashamaru con una cálida sonrisa

Mika se sintió muy apenada así que empezó a llorar y a correr mientras gaara la perseguía muy agitado

- ¿Mika a dónde vas?, Mika espera – gritaba Gaara mientras la perseguía

Después d e un momento Mika se detuvo en frente de un viejo almacén y como pudo logro llegar al techo donde empezó a observar el cielo dejando que las lágrimas cayesen aun mas, la luna se encontraba llena, eso siempre había sido reconfortante para ella de algún modo.

- Mika que bien que te detuviste ¿qué pasa?- pregunto gaara algo angustiado

- es que ...no me gusta que te llamen monstruo , lo odio , odio que la gente lo haga , no eres un monstruo gaara , por que no lo entienden? , no eres un monstruo, eres un niño dulce y cariñoso, y soy feliz cuando juego contigo, soy feliz cuando paseamos en el oasis, tu eres el único amigo que nunca he tenido y no quiero q nadie te lastime, jamás- decía mientras las lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos aun.

- yo también odio ser llamado monstruo , no entiendo porque , por que tenía que ser yo el que llevara este monstruo dentro , porque yo , todos me dicen monstruo gracias a esta bestia , pero tu mika eres diferente , mika tu también me haces feliz , así como Yashamaru lo dice , el dolor del alma se cura con amor , este dolor que solía sentir en el pecho está desapareciendo gracias a ti , gracias a ti puedo sonreír de nuevo – le decía el sosteniendo su pecho con sus pequeñas manos – yo solo conocía el cariño que siento hacia mi madre , pues nunca la conocí , pero esto significa que conseguí lo que Yashamaru dice que cura el dolor , amor – hizo una pausa pues esta palabra no era común para el he intentaba pensar sobre aquello por un momento- Mika tu eres ese amor , amo estar contigo , jugar contigo , compartir mis días contigo , desde que estas aquí mis días están llenos de felicidad – decía esto sosteniendo con más fuerza su pecho - ¿recuerdas que en los cuentos que lee Yashamaru el príncipe rescata a la princesa? , pues en este cuento la princesa rescata al hijo del kazekage y hace que este no sufra mas – hizo una última pausa para mirarla a los ojos con los ojos cristalinos debido a las lagrimas que se formaban en sus ojos - Mika te amo – dijo mientras las lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos aguamarina

- yo…- Mika se puso de pie y camino hacia el – yo – Mika se acerco muy despacio, despacio y controlando sus rodillas pues temblaban descontroladamente lo cual no podía comprender, tan solo se limito a colocar su mano fría sobra la mejilla de Gaara y rozar sus labios contra los de el.

En ese instante Gaara sintió lo más cálido y especial que pudo haber sentido en toda su vida, no sabía explicar que estaba sucediendo, tampoco Mika, pero solo rozo sus labios contra los de ella también, en respuesta inocente a los hechos pues sintió que era lo correcto.

- Siempre veo que mis padres hacen eso y una gran sonrisa aparece en sus rostros, quería ver si también podía funcionar contigo, así que sonríe gaara - dijo mika con la expresión más suave y afectuosa que habia mostrado hacia gaara, lo cual hizo que este se sonrojara mientras secaba sus lágrimas.

- gracias me siento bien ahora Mika- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa bastante tímida

- no hay porque – dijo está secando sus propias lagrimas compartiendo el color rojo en sus mejillas también -¿sabes porque estamos en el techo?- le pregunto

- no lo sé dímelo –

- bien como sabes yo vengo la aldea de la luna y hoy hay luna llena, así que para nosotros no hay mayor satisfacción que ver la luna, ya que siempre estará allí para nosotros, siempre estará allí para curar nuestro dolor, para compartir nuestros secretos y darnos fuerza - dijo Mika con cierto orgullo, orgullo que siempre mostraba al hablar de su aldea.

- Además tu nombre significa luna nueva ¿no es así?- decía Gaara como tratando de mostrar que el también poseía un conocimiento vasto

- Si así es – dijo ella sorprendida - ven - , le dijo mika a gaara mientras lo tomaba de la mano y se sentaba sobre el techo para ser seguida por Gaara

- Creo que esta vez lo que me hizo dejar de llorar no fue la luna, fuiste tú, gaara creo que también te amo- le decía con una sonrisa inocente

- ¿en verdad, también me amas?- , pregunto Gaara, con la misma inocencia que compartía con mika

- si también te amo-

-se siente bien escucharlo, pero, ¿qué hacen dos personas cuando se aman? - pregunto gaara algo curioso

- pues se casan, creo, eso solía decir Rion – "cuando el hombre indicado me ame me voy a casar con el – siempre lo decía cuando las otras chicas en mi castillo le preguntaban por qué ella no tenia esposo- decía Mika tratando de recordar las cosas que solía escuchar de las sirvientas

- ¿casarse?- Gaara parecía bastante confundido – no sé cómo se haga

- yo tampoco, creo que hay que crecer primero –

-entonces, ¿cuando seamos tan grandes como mi padre nos casaremos?, - decía gaara curioso y a la expectativa

- me parece una buena idea Gaara – decía Mika felizmente

- está bien , ya está decidido tú te vas a casar conmigo-

Con estas últimas palabras descansaron en el techo hasta que gaara llevo a mika a la mansión, sin embargo ella ignoraba lo que en ese mismo instante estaba ocurriendo de vuelta en su aldea.

En la aldea de la luna, la batalla más grande alguna vez conocida se estaba librando. La fuerza que ellos llamaban el despertar , que era la combinación de toda la maldad que se escondía en los corazones de sus aldeanos, según los viejos sabios se había desatado a pesar d ellos intentos fallidos de tsuki la madre de Mika por mantenerlo sellado dentro del castillo, se trataba de un demonio que se alimentaba en efecto de los sentimientos negativos de sus aldeanos y su único objetivo siempre había sido destruirlo tomo a su paso , y esta vez era más fuerte que nunca ya que hacía poco se habia librado una lucha contra la aldea de la roca y toda la maldad de estas personas fue absorbida por el despertar , al igual que toda la tristeza que se había acumulado en los corazones de los habitantes del lugar debido a la perdida de muchos de sus seres queridos.

La fuerza de los habitantes de la luna no había sido suficiente luego de horas de lucha, el clan kurotsuki se sacrifico a sí mismo para salvar lo poco que quedaba en aquel lugar y los habitantes que aun se encontraban con vida, lamentablemente ningún Kurotsuki, ninguno de los guerreros elite, anbus o Mangetsu fueron capaces de detener la gran fuerza de aquel demonio

-es muy fuerte- dijo Tsuki al encontrase con Toboe quien estaba fatalmente herido pero aun así fue en busca de su esposa quien se encontraba tratando de dar órdenes a los últimos guerreros sobrevivientes – creo que es mi turno –

- nuestro turno – le dijo Toboe con amargura al escuchar las palabras de su esposa pues se encontraba muy débil y no podía protegerla de lo que planeaba hacer para a la monstruosa bestia que se asemejaba a un gran halcón negro

- logre poner a salvo los documentos importantes – le dijo el entregándole a Tsuki la espada que llevaba en su espalda – los datos sobre Mika y Suna están a salvo bajo el templo también - se coloco al lado de su esposa concentrando una gran cantidad de chakra que hacía que sus ojos brillaran haciendo que el color carmesí de los mismos se asemejara aun mas a la sangre, mientras la Tsukikage sostenía la katana con fuerza y sus cabellos se tornaba de color plata debido a su tipo de chakra.

- ella volverá, este es su hogar – miro a su esposo con la misma determinación para la lucha que siempre demostraba

- lo sé – beso rápidamente a su Tsuki para luego correr en dirección de el demonio seguido de cerca por su esposa

A la mañana siguiente mika despertó en su habitación sintiéndose feliz. Cuando estaba desayunando con temari de la nada apareció uno de los ninjas especiales que le informo que debía visitar al kazekage. Mika se puso en marcha y al llegar el kazekage hizo que se sentara en su oficina

- veras mika, debo conversar contigo sobre dos aspectos muy importantes, tu aldea fue destruida por lo que ellos llamaban el despertar- dijo el sin mostrar mucha emoción o compasión por la niña

-¿el demonio? - dijo Mika mientras las lagrimas se formaban en sus pequeñas mejillas - padre madre ¿por qué? , ¿Por que no pudieron detenerlo, si ustedes eran tan poderosos? – decía para sí misma mientras lloraba y sostenía su cabeza sin comprender

- lo segundo que debo comentar contigo , es que anoche Gaara asesino a yashamaru , por lo tanto se ha vuelto más poderoso y peligroso , no puedes estar más cerca del ya que es nuestro deber protegerte debido a la responsabilidad que me otorgo tu padre , por ahora te enviaremos a konoha donde tus padres tiene amigos y sabrán cuidarte bien , deseo que te marches esta misma tarde , fue un placer tenerte en suna , espero volver a verte - Con esas palabras se despidió con un tono frio , seco , sin embargo ella pudo notar que él se veía muy mal herido , como si hubiese combatido toda la noche

El Kazekage le dirigió una última mirada a Mika mientras ella salía de la oficina del siendo escoltada por un anbu, sin saber que sería la última vez que vería a la princesa.

Cuando Mika salió del edificio se echo a correr y comenzó a buscar a gaara por todas partes, hasta que lo encontró sentando en el parque de nuevo

- Gaara ¿qué paso? , ¿ Qué hiciste con tu frente? - con un rojo brillante estaba escrito aquella palabra que sería inconfundible para mika durante los siguientes años de su vida " amor" - ¿por qué escribiste amor en tu frente? - pregunto a gaara olvidándose por un momento de lo que había hecho con Yashamaru pues aquel tatuaje se veía doloroso - dime Gaara, por que dice amor tu frente –

- estaba equivocado mika, no puedo amar a nadie más que no sea a mí mismo, por eso llevo esto en mi frente como símbolo del único amor que podre sentir en mi vida, el amor hacia mí mismo, adiós – le dijo con una expresión vacía y sin sentimiento alguno.

Con estas palabras en el viento mika se sintió desolada por un momento pensó que era un broma cruel , hasta que gaara comenzó a alejarse de ella , y allí lo supo , que Gaara nunca quiso decir lo que le dijo en la noche sobre el techo , que tal vez era cierto que era un monstruo , pero¿ cómo? , ¿Donde habia quedado aquel dulce niño? Esas palabras que fueron horribles para Mika, su mundo había dado un vuelco en menos de un instante, ahora estaba sola, no tenía a nadie en el mundo, no tenia familia, amigos, nadie. Un anbu se dirigió nuevamente a ella, lo sabía, era hora de partir, y no volver.


	3. Reencuentro

Ya habían pasado 6 años desde que Mika se vio obligada a abandonar Suna, dejando atrás todo lo que había aprendido amar, con el corazón melancólico gracias a la muerte de sus padres y al rechazo de Gaara, rechazo que no había podido imaginar y que incluso durante varios años se atrevió a negar, hasta que finalmente acepto para sí misma que sus sentimientos parecían haber sido pisoteados.  
>Al llegar a konoha mika vivió hasta que tuvo la suficiente edad con una kunoichi llamada Aika, que era miembro del escuadrón anbu, la cual ayudo a mika a volverse aun más fuerte y cuando tenía solo 10 años mika pudo convertirse en chunin y a pesar de su corta edad a los 12 fue capaz de convertirse en jounin y una de las kunoichi más apreciadas y valoradas por Konoha , aunque al ser integrada en los escuadrones secretos de Konoha esto no era muy bien conocido por los aldeanos que solo la veían como una niña más de la academia.<br>Durante su vida el Konoha no había hecho muchos amigos , ya que Mika siempre prefería guardar distancias ya que temía no agradarle a las personas de Konoha debido a que ella provenía de otro país , pero al crecer su curiosidad por los otros niños de su edad fue aumentando lo que le permitió abrirse un poco mas con la gente y a exigir misiones de bajo rango cuando era su tiempo de descanso para poder conocer a los genin de Konoha , misiones en las que más de una ocasión había compartido con el equip .  
>Cuando fueron los exámenes chunin donde sus amigos participaron ella se vio obligada a participar en una misión muy importante de rango S, por este motivo Mika no pudo ver como sus amigos se enfrentaron a aquellas pruebas que años atrás había realizado con dificultad debido a la inmadurez de sus habilidades .<p>

Nadie le comento a Mika que cierto pelirrojo habia estado en los exámenes chunin, nadie le había dicho que Gaara había estado en konoha, pero mientras regresaba de su misión le pareció ver saltando entre los bosques a un pelirrojo acompañado de dos personas más, aunque fue por un momento Mika supo de inmediato quien era, pero cuando trato de seguirlos ya habían desaparecido.

- estoy imaginando cosas- dijo recostada contra una rama de un árbol, no puede ser el- sostuvo su cabeza tratando de olvidar lo sucedido y siguió su camino hacia Konoha.

Al entrar por las puertas de Konoha y aunque muy mal herida Mika fue de inmediato a la oficina del hokage para descubrir que había muerto y no había podido proteger su aldea, lo cual la desconcertó por completo pues a pesar de que ella no había nacido en ese lugar Mika había jurado proteger a Konoha mientras viviese allí debido a los amigos que había hecho allí.

- Naruto – dijo ella al entrar a la habitación donde Naruto y Sasuke descansaban luego de las batallas en Konoha durante los exámenes chunin - ¿Cómo te encuentras? – pregunto ella con un tono algo tímido cada vez que hablaba con alguien de Konoha

- perfecto tebayo – dijo Naruto con su gran sonrisa pues le agradaba la presencia de Mika en ese lugar a pesar de que no hablaban muy seguido – veo que regresaste de tus misiones, ¿algo interesante sucedió? , ¿Aprendiste algún jutsu? – preguntaba algo emocionado pues había tenido visitas muy aburridas hasta ahora, excepto por las visitas de Sakura que siempre subían su amino más que de costumbre a pesar de que ella siempre se viese más interesada en Sauce quien se encontraba en la cama de al lado

- pues yo – dijo Mika algo apenada

- ella no debe estar autorizada para decirte ese tipo de cosas teme – dijo Sasuke con su tono frio desde la cama de al lado llamando la atención de Mika – tiene un rango mucho más alto que el nuestro, y me sorprende que venga a visitar a solo unos gennin – dijo esto último cerrando sus ojos sin mirarla

- Mika siempre ha sido muy amable a pesar de no tener nuestro mismo rango – dijo Naruto molesto contra Sauce – ¿además que tan alto puede ser? , Jounin? – dijo esto último bromeando pues ignoraba el verdadero rango de Mika

- ya basta – dijo ella algo apenada – yo solo vine a ver como se encontraban , no deben ponerse así sobre algo relacionado conmigo – miro a Sasuke por un momento – además el hecho de que yo - hizo una pausa – no tenga el rango de gennin no significa que no puedo venir a visitarlos –se acerco a la cama de Sasuke y dejo una pequeña bolsa de tela roja al lado de sus piernas – espero , no , se que te vas a recuperar pronto – se dirigió a la cama de Naruto y la entrego una bolsa naranja en las manos – tu ya te ves completamente bien – le sonrió a Naruto

- gracias Mika – le dijo con una sonrisa pues la pequeña bolsa lo había animado más que de costumbre - ¿qué es? – dijo curioso mirando la bolsa

- nada especial tan solo unos dulces – rio tímidamente pues pensaba que era muy poco –

- genial – abrió la bolsa con rapidez y comenzó a comerlos rápidamente

- no te preocupes a ti no te di dulces – dijo dirigiendo la mirada Sasuke quien la miro de vuelta para luego mirar por la ventana sin pronunciar palabra

- Sasuke kun – se escucho desde la puerta de la habitación – buenos días – dijo una chica de cabello rosa quien entro a la habitación con una gran bolsa de papel –

-Sakura chan – la saludo Naruto emocionado al ver a su amada niña de ojos verdes

- ah hola Naruto – dijo ella con tono monótono mientras caminaba a la cama de Sasuke hasta que finalmente noto a Mika - ¿qué haces aquí? , pensé que estabas en una misión – pregunto ella no muy contenta de que ella estuviese allí antes que ella pues pensaba que como todas las otras chicas de la edad de ella moría por Sasuke

- yo solo vine a ver como se encontraban, es todo – dijo Mika algo apenada debido a la expresión de severidad que le dio Sakura pues ella no quería problemas con ningún miembro del equipo 7

- ya veo – dijo Sakura tomando asiento y sacando una manzana de la bolsa de papel para comenzar a pelarla como de costumbre para dársela a Sasuke, quien ni siquiera había mirado a la peli rosa por un instante

- contra quien pelearon esta vez – pregunto Mika a Naruto quien se veía desanimado pues Sakura no ponía la mínima atención en el

- un chico llamado Gaara, el tiene un biyu dentro de sí como yo – dijo Naruto retornando su atención a Mika – Sasuke debía vencerlo en los exámenes pero todo el caos en Konoha se desato antes de que el combate terminara

La expresión de Mika había cambiado severamente, ahora parecía tener una cara entre terror y angustia pero supo esconderla rápidamente – ya veo – dijo asintiendo – creo que es mejor que me marche – dijo rápidamente abriendo la puerta de la habitación

- ¿tan pronto? , a ya se debes tener una misión emocionante no es así – le pregunto Naruto

- si algo así – dijo ella sin prestar mucha atención pues su cabeza estaba en otro lugar – debo irme ahora, adiós Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke – se disponía a salir de la habitación hasta que escucho la voz de Sasuke

- gracias por los tomates- dijo aun mirando por la ventana

- de nada – salió de la habitación con una pequeña sonrisa inconsciente pues Sasuke sabia que ella conocía aunque fuese un poco sobre él , pues los tomates eran sus favoritos y no pudo pensar en otra cosa que darle mientras se encontraba enfermo , Sasuke era alguien con el que ella podía identificarse aunque fuese un poco , pues durante las misiones que hizo con el equipo 7 pudo enterarse que el también lo había perdido todo , lo cual era lamentable sí , pero le daba cierto aire de complicidad hacia Sasuke , cosas que le agradaba pues ella no sentía algo similar con nadie más en la aldea , pero sus pensamientos volvieron a Gaara haciendo que la sonrisa desapareciera , al parecer la maldad dentro de Gaara se había extendido durante los años , lo cual atemorizaba y entristecía a Mika pues desde siempre supo que el no merecía llevar la carga de tener aquel monstruo adentro , y lo pudo comprender aun mas cuando conoció a Naruto pues el también había que tenido que llevar la misma maldición toda su vida.

Tres años transcurrieron desde aquel día en el hospital , todo lo que conocía había dado un vuelco total , Sasuke había abandonado Konoha para unirse a Orochimaru , Naruto había luchado incansablemente para traerlo de vuelta sin embargo termino marchándose con su sensei para lograr estar a la altura de un verdadero ninja elite , todo en Konoha parecía transcurrir con normalidad luego de aquel suceso , los genins se convirtieron en chunins , jounins y el flujo del mundo ninja continuo , sin cambios , solo continuando. Mika había seguido entrenando más arduo que nunca esos tres años , teniendo muchas más misiones cada vez , tratando de descubrir sus habilidades y los jutsus de su clan , todo para no ser débil nunca , pues era algo que temía demasiado , ser demasiado débil y ver morir a las pocas y sagradas personas que consideraba cercanas para ella por su culpa , pues ella , a pesar de tantos años , se sentía en parte que ella era la razón por la cual sus padres habían muerto y la aldea había sido destruida.

La joven de cabello negro y ojos rojos serenos de tan solo 15 años caminaba por las ajetreadas calles de Konoha hacia la oficina del hokage , su rostro mostraba mucha más madurez al igual que su expresión y su cuerpo , y por alguna razón desconocida para Mika muchos hombres en el ultimo años de su vida se habían mostrado interesados en salir con ella o simplemente hacer cumplidos con su nombre , lo cual desagradaba bastante a Mika pues ella no se consideraba nada especial o lo suficientemente atractiva para que los hombres de Konoha mostraran tal comportamiento frente a ella

-Tsunade-sama, ¿quería verme?-, pregunto Mika al llegar a la oficina con un ánimo particularmente alegre aquel día

- si Mika, pasa, ¿alguna razón para estar tan feliz?,- pregunto Tsunade tratando de hacer algún tipo de conversación preliminar

- simplemente es un buen día, y es normal para los de nuestro clan sentirse más fuertes los días en que la luna llena aparece en el cielo, pero ¿podría decirme porque me quería ver? ,

- Naruto está a punto de regresar de una misión de aldea de la arena, Para ayudar al Kazekage Gaara- le dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos

Gaara ese nombre siempre ponía mika nerviosa, además sabiendo que ahora era el kazekage estaba más que segura de que ya la habia olvidado, que ya no recordaba aquella princesa con la que solía jugar, son la que vivió buenos momentos con la que algún día prometió casarse, definitivamente era estúpido pensar en el pasado para ella en ese momento.

- ¿y qué tengo que ver yo con esa misión?- Pregunto mika después de salir de sus pensamientos

- veras el kazekage fue atacado por akatsuki y lograron sacar el Shukaku de su cuerpo lo que ocasiono que gaara- tsunade hizo una pausa - muriera

-¿qué? Gaara…. - Mika no pudo sostener las lagrimas y estas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas mientras ella las secaba rápidamente tratando de esconderlas

- cálmate Mika , el está bien , fue revivido por un médico de la arena , lo que necesitamos es que vayas a ayudarlo en los asuntos de la aldea , ya que el kazekage desea revivir la alianza entre la arena y la luna – la miraba aun mas fijo a los ojos llenos de lagrimas – por alguna razón mando un halcón mensajero con esa petición tan pronto como se recupero sin importar que tú seas la ultima sobreviviente , además se encontraron algunos documentos del anterior kazekage que dicen que debe cumplirse un tipo de acuerdo entre estas dos aldeas , y necesitamos que investigues junto al kazekage de que se trata, pues Suna aunque ahora este de nuestro lado nos ataco una vez durante los exámenes y podría hacerlo de nuevo , ¿ entendido?

- comprendo partiré mañana - dijo mika tratando de clamarse gracias a la anterior noticia – tratare de irme mañana mismo Tsunade-sama

Esa noche Mika empaco su mochila para partir en la mañana , no podía creer que gaara la mandase a llamar después de tantos años , tal vez ni siquiera la recordaba , tal vez el nombre mika habia desaparecido entre sus memorias , o tal vez se habían ido con la bestia que ya no habitaba el cuerpo de gaara, sin embargo el secreto que escondía su aldea respecto a la promesa de las dos naciones debía ser descubierto por lo tanto necesitaba que esta misión fuera exitosa , que todo saliera perfecto y poder finalmente volver a su aldea y ver las ruinas de su cuidad del lugar donde alguna vez había sido princesa .

Había sido un largo viaje hasta suna, sin embargo, mika estaba muy acostumbrada a los viajes largos ya que siempre era enviada a los lugares más lejanos para hacer sus misiones razón por la cual Mika había adquirido una gran resistencia. Al llegar al desierto decidió desacelerar un poco el paso como si algo en el lugar la estuviese llamando , hasta que pudo ver unas pequeñas palmeras a lo lejos y corrió directamente hacia ellas hasta alcanzarlas , y allí estaba el lugar donde habia jugado tantas veces de niña , el lugar que habia presenciado tantas veces a la princesa y al hijo del kazekage , mientras jugaban como si nada mas existiera en el mundo , allí estaba el lugar que podía ser considerado su favorito o más bien donde sus recuerdos más preciados se habían guardado.  
>Después de un rato llego a las puertas de suna , aquellas puertas que habia observado con nostalgia al irse hacia tantos años , allí la recibieron dos ninjas que de inmediato le preguntaron que buscaba y quien era<p>

- soy Mika Kurotsuki, Miembro del clan Kurotsuki de la aldea de la, estoy aquí por ordenes del kazekage y la hokage-

De inmediato los guardianes avisaron a todos los ninjas de turno de la llegada de Mika, quienes la escoltaron hasta el edificio del Kazekage sin apartar los ojos de ella por temor a que fuese un espía en busca de información de Suna o algún tipo de ninja asesino que trataba de tomar provecho de la situación actual de la aldea pues al caos de la batalla con akatsuki aun está latente y el Kazekage se encontraba débil. Al llegar al edificio del kazekage los guardias la dejaron entrar de inmediato, Mika sabía perfectamente donde estaba la oficina, por lo que rechazo la guía de uno de los guardias que la miraba con fijamente pues a pesar de haber estado allí antes no era de fiar aun. Mientras caminaba al llegar al segundo piso reconoció de inmediato a una kunoichi de cabello rubio y 4 coletas, que al parecer habia crecido mucho desde que compartieron juegos de niñas juntas.

- Al parecer no me reconoces cierto temari - dijo mika con una sonrisa hacia la joven

-¿Quién eres? - pregunto la rubia confundida pero con una expresión de batalla de inmediato pues aun estaba conmocionada por la situación que había tenido que vivir Suna

- no puedo creer que no me reconozcas después de haber compartido el mismo cuarto y juegos – dijo aun con la sonrisa a pesar de la posición defensiva de Temari

-¿Mika? , Eres tú?, princesa Mika?

- Cuantas veces debo decirlo, no me gusta que me llamen princesa- dijo sonriendo felizmente gracias a que finalmente habia sido reconocida

- Si eres tú, mikaaaaaa,- dijo temari mientras se abalanzo sobre Mika tirándola al piso, tenia lagrimas en los ojos de la emoción - Mika, te extrañe, no puedo creer que estés aquí

- Temari no respiro – le dijo Mika bromeando un poco debido al agarre de Temari

- lo siento, deja que te lleve donde Gaara, se va a emocionar cuando te vea siempre habla de ti –

Dijo la rubia hablando por la chica que había sido la única que alguna vez había considerado como otro miembro de su familia, como su hermana

-¿eso es verdad? , ya que la ultima vez pues...- Mika hizo una pausa recordando lo dolorosa que habia sido su separación

- Gaara dejo de ser un monstruo , es más dulce que nunca , y alguien muy justo , desde que aquella bestia abandono su cuerpo es una mejor persona , a pesar de que su estado de salud es un poco delicado a veces él se encuentra bien , y te extraña mucho mika , te lo aseguro- le dijo temari con un aire de complicidad

- Gaara –pensó mika con esperanza , no podía creerlo hasta verlo , que aquel joven que alguna vez asesino y destruyo gran parte de konoha se halla convertido en alguien dulce como en el principio

- vamos a verle , te espera- dijo temari mientras cogía a mika de la mano y la dirigía a la oficina del kazekage.

Su corazón palpitaba, seria cierto lo que decía temari, debía comprobarlo por sí misma, debía saber si al recordaba...


End file.
